KALLMA
by zeecloud9
Summary: 10 years, 10 years it took for Lavi to remember the past. But as eminate danger rises, and old grudges resurface, will Bookman, now Lavi ever warn his young apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys! (or all who read this.) I'm Zeecloud9 and I'd like to introduce to you my little D.G fanfic. It's nothing much, but I tried my best. There would be a few OC's. This story switches to , it's all events that happened before and are being told by Bookman's book (Bookman who is now Lavi.) to his young apprentice. I hope you enjoy! **_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- K.A.L.L.M.A Life as an exorcist, has many roads of hardship. There area morals, unwritten codes etched in every being's heart in the path of justice. When broken, they are evil, but sometimes some may need to be broken. Because in the end, that's just how the world works. Human. Who are able to feel and love, through emotions. To know that with this power, they might be able to finally win this war. That is, the life of the Exorcist. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter K: Out of the rubble, a tall slim figure emerged, swallowing a deep breath of air. On his face, pentacles slowly formed, spreading throughout his body. Limping away from the site, his right knee gave out under his mown weight as he fell unto the concrete pavement floor. Coughing, blood dripped out of his mouth. Looking around, he tried to seeif there were any injured, or at least survivors. The forest was still. Kanda Yuu looked up at the sky, he scoffed, letting his sweat roll off the side of his face. **_**Heh, just the fucking white night sky. **_**Kanda laughed as he felt his vision fade, allowing only the feel of the cold pavement floor his only assurance of still being alive. The black and white etched moon peered down at him. His eyes slowly closed as an eased****smile formed on his lips. **_**Guess it couldn't be helped. **_**The sound of a lotus petal hitting water echoed around the blue haired boy, before he let his conscience eat him. **_**A-aaallen. **_**My eyes felt like lead. **_**Alleeen Waaalker!... **_**They were heavy and burned, I felt as if I were floating on air. **_**Aallen! **_**Everything felt numb, there was no pain or white light leading me out of the darkness. I felt very cold. "Yuu!!!" A faint voice called out my name, it was probably just my imagination. Which would explain why Allen's name popped up in my head. I once heard that when you're about to die, you can't do a thing, as all you see are memories of your life flash in front of you. They say after that, at the end of the tunnel, you either get an angel or demon waiting to take you to your 'haven'… ……………….. I wonder who'll get… "Yuu-chan, you okay?" The voice sounded panicked now. It sounded so familiar. I must've frowned, because my face felt heavier. "A-au-vi…" was that--- how my voice really sounded like? THUMP. THUMP. Footsteps echoed across the forest, getting louder as they neared me. "Y-yuu?" Lavi sounded broken. I heard splashing, the next thing I knew, my head came out of water. I don't remember ever falling near it. "Damn Yuu. You look really bad. "I felt him pick me up. "I'll get you somewhere safe--- man, there's so much blood…" I peered at his face as he slung my shoulders over his. "How'd you get out? "Miranda activated her Grand clock, before we were hit severely." "We? There are survivors?" I could feel Lavi tense, his eyes seemed to gloss over, darkening as he peered on forward. "General Nine, Chaoji and a few finders… Some just weren't able to---" I closed my eyes. "Kanda?" "I'm fine." I reopened my eyes to meet gazes with a lone emerald green eye. "Didn't you get hit by a bullet?" I was referring to that level two who evolved right in front of us back when the castle was still standing and intact. I was surprised to see Lavi suddenly laugh, a goofy smile slowly appearing on his face. "Let's go Yuu." Tada!!! That was rather short… **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chp. 2. Sorry guys, since I'm new to FN the fist was messed up, but please manage with me! Twelve hours into seeking out were the others were, Lavi started to act funny. I was no longer injured, but as I looked at the redhead baka usagi, I noticed how his moments started to slur each second. He must've got injured, then healed by Miranda's time reversal. ' Lavi you have to get back to Miranda you idiot. You're in no condition to fight.' Lavi grinned with mirth as he looked at me. 'Oooooh, what's this, Kanda cares?!!!!' A boot shoved at the back of his head. God, even near the brink of dying, he still managed to piss the hell outta me. 'Baka.' I glared at him 'As if I cared for someone like you.' The wind howled violently, whipping cold air hitting our skin like an unpolished bristle. Twelve hours after the tragedy, and the forest was robust with life. Nearby, I could hear the howl of wild wolves, it was as if they new we were searching for something. My eyes widened. ' Lavi, the innocence.' 'Kanda we can't go looking for it now. We need to rest, besides, the castle's crawling with the Earl's Akuma, It'll be impossible in our state to fight them off…' He paused looking up at the sky suddenly with a sad look. 'Who knows, maybe they'll be Noah there too.' I didn't notice my teeth grit against each other. 'I hope Allen's alright..' ' Why are you worried about the moyashi.' 'Because the last time he saw Mikk, he died.' Lavi suddenly turned around, a shadow over his face as he gripped his broken innocence. Somehow, the air tensed, the atmosphere seemed to get heavier, the dreamlike moon, and it's white starless sky started to drip down, as if running ink on paper. As I prepared myself, I scanned around the scenery. A sudden jolt in my body made me freeze, tensing as I felt Lavi's presence gone. 'Why hello, Excorcist.' The velvet voice rang out al around me, as my eyes widened in recognition. 'Tell me, where's Allen Walker?'


End file.
